Of Kings and Gods
by Kazo Sakamari
Summary: After the Prank sixth year Sirius insures Remus' secret in his own way, which leads to exciting new possibilities...if they decided to exploit them that is...
Just as weird story that was inspired by the one true Rap God himself, Eminem. I don't own anything...

Please leave a review though! Let me know what you think!

* * *

The water is icy cold as Remus washes his hands and then, on impulse splashes the frigid water onto his face. He can hear Sirius and James talking in the other room, talking in those quiet, hushed voices they get when they talk to each other and only each other. Staring at his reflection, his red rimmed eyes, his scarred brown skin, dripping blond hair Remus hates himself. Hates how he can see what he could have been. Hates how he wants what he could have been, instead of what he is.

He's shallow. Like Sirius. Like James.

And he doesn't want to be. He wants to be better than them, at something. Just one thing.

If he's quiet enough he can hear what they're saying. He can make out the words.

They talk different when he's around. When Peter's around. When _others_ are around. And they are others, because even within the Marauders, there's SiriusandJames and Remus and Peter. There's Mooney, Wormtail, PadtfootandProngs.

So he stands by the door and listens to Sirius' gentle lilting voice as he talks slowly and carefully. Explaining something.

"But James…we could have everything."

"But there's so many other factors Sirius." James responds. And he too is gentle, kind. His voice is low and oozes testosterone and masculinity and it rolls with an almost musical quality to it. He only ever sounds _kind_ when he's with Sirius. Alone with Sirius.

For a moment Remus wonders if they've forgotten him. Forgotten he was there before he realizes that yes, they must have. To be speaking to one another like this.

"I've taken all those factors into account James, I have."

"What about Lily? Things are finally getting good with her, if we go after Snape now…"

"Who says she has to know?"

"I don't want to lie to her." James says and his voice wavers. Betraying him already.

Sirius laughs and the sound is high and musical and sends shivers down Remus' spine. It's not his everyday laugh, the one that he sounds when he's around _common_ people, the one that sounds like a dog, a barking, rural joy. No, this isn't that laugh. This laugh is elegant and delicate and reserved solely for James.

"You lie to Lily every day James."

There's silence for a moment and Remus puts his hand on the door handle. He has to let them know he's here. He has to revel himself sometime. Soon. He can't hide forever, spying on who he thinks are his two best friends.

"Yes, I know…but I don't _want_ to."

"Please." Sirius mutters and Remus can just imagine James' face, slightly annoyed, slightly pleased that Sirius cares. That Sirius sees through him so well.

"Snape though…"

"We could do it."

Remus stills, wondering what _it_ was, and decided now was as good a time as ever too make himself known.

He opens the door, wiping at his still dripping hair with the palm of his hand and watches as James and Sirius freeze. As if every muscle in their bodies has suddenly stopped working.

But it last only a second and before Remus knows it they are smiling and shifting before his very eyes and becoming the James and Sirius he knows. The versions that he is allowed to see.

"You could do what?" He asks and they glance at each other. Eyeing the other as if they're having a silent discussion about what to say. To get their stories straight before they open their mouths.

But then Sirius turns away from James and looks at Remus. He's no longer smiling and his gray eyes are like liquid silver as they stare Remus down.

"We could _own_ Snape."

Remus blinks. Once. Twice. He's confused. He's rarely ever confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well." James starts and that one word has a power of its own when he says it, "After the…"

"After I fucked up last year." Sirius interjects and James nods along.

"After Sirius fucked up last year, Snape had been privy to your furry little problem. But Dumbles has made him promise to keep his trap shut."

"Yes...but-"

James waves his hand in Remus direction. It's a simple, useless gesture, but when James does it, it carries a weight. It says, _shut the fuck up_. It says, _I'm the one in charge_. It says _listen to me and only me_. It says, _I'm am your King, now bow down_. And it never fails to make people quiet.

"But Sirius, being the paranoid bastard that he is took it upon himself to _insure_ your secret."

Remus turns his gaze onto Sirius, perched on the edge of James bed. He looks at Sirius' grave face, his lips pressed thin and his liquid eyes and knows something bad is coming. He just knows it.

" _Sirius bound Snape_."

There's that silence again. The one that hangs in the air and weighs them down. Choking them on the lack of words in their mouths.

" _What?"_ Remus breaths the word out, not even truly comprehending it as he turns the information over in his mind.

Sirius just shrugged, as if this was a normal thing. A normal everyday thing. To bind people to his will with magic.

"I bound him." He looked from Remus to James and back, "I don't trust Snape and I don't trust Dumbledore, so I made sure we were covered. Just in case."

"Wait," Remus finds his voice finally, "What do you mean by _bound_? Like an unbreakable bond?"

James hums, as if Remus has finally figured out a clue that everyone else had figured out hours ago.

"Good question Remy, what _did_ you do exactly Sirius?"

Sirius looked away, out the window at the bright sunshine the flooded the grounds and shrugged again.

"Not an unbreakable bond, nothing that intense…" He shrugs again, "it's not a proper spell."

"Sirius." James prompts with a dark tone and Sirius looks at him. Stares at him.

"There was some dark magic and some old magic and some blood magic. And I just kind of…mixed it together."

James frowns.

"Blood magic." He rolls the words around, tastes them on this tongue before looking hard at Sirius, "where did you get the blood?"

"I pricked him in potions a while ago."

They fall into silence again and a thought flutters across Remus' brain.

"Does…does Snape know you bound him?"

And it's only now that Sirius smiles. It's beautiful and carnal and savage and his lips stretch thin across his face.

"That's the beauty of it." The smile sends shivers down Remus' spine. "He doesn't know a thing. No one does but us."

Remus watches with horror as Sirius smiles wide at his work, at what he's done, enslaving an oblivious boy. Watches as James comprehends this information and thinks it over. Watches as a slow smile flits across James' face.

"We could own him."

"We could own _all_ of him." Sirius corrects gently. And for a moment. Just a second. He's talking to James and only James and it's like Remus doesn't even exist.

"Wait…wait. Guys."

"What?" James snaps and his voice is cold.

"Didn't we…" Remus is trying, grasping at straws here. Trying to save his friend's souls. Or something. Trying not to be shallow. Trying not to be consumed by hatred. Trying not to see blood. Trying not to be a bad person. And failing.

"Didn't we already own Snape? In a way…?"

James stares at him as if he's just noticing that Remus is really here and slowly pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"No-"

"-we ruled Snape-"

"-but we didn't own him."

Sirius sighs, as if Remus isn't understand it right.

"We have the chance to own him. _All of him._ Mind, body _and_ soul. _"_

"Yes...but…we don't…" Remus is fighting a losing battle. He's not even fighting anymore. Not against SiriusandJames. PadfootandProngs. He can't fight against them. Not together.

"We were Kings before-"

"-but we could be Gods." Sirius finished James' thought and they smiled at each other. Dangerous smiles.

And then James laughs.

"Why be Kings when we can be Gods?"

* * *

Thoughts? Leave a review! Please?


End file.
